


Then We Take It To The Bed, Then We Take It To The Floor

by Lovinlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Harry, Harry is a Little Shit, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Omega Harry, Punishment, Spanking, Top Louis Tomlinson, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinlou/pseuds/Lovinlou
Summary: CEO harry styles who has employees trembling in fear just by the mention of his name, giving orders and screaming at them, but behind closed doors he fully submits to his alpha taking in every order he receives.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Then We Take It To The Bed, Then We Take It To The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me again  
> i hope you like this   
> leave your comments if you liked it or if you hated it haha  
> xxp

“ARE YOU ALL STUPID?” harry styles yells at his employees for what seems like the hundredth time today. “ALL OF YOU JUST FUCKING USELESS” “w-were sorry Mr. Styles” “AFTER WHAT? AFTER YOU MADE ME LOSS MY MONEY?” screams harry. “but we didn’t mean too Mr. Styles we promise” pleaded one of the beta employees. 

Harry took a deep breath “who was the last person to make the fucking transaction?” harry asked making all the employees look at each other, worry written all over their faces “if you idiots don’t tell me right now I’m firing EVERYONE” “I-it was me Mr. Styles” “your fired” “m-Mr. Styles please I-I need this job please” the employee started tearing up at the thought of losing his job.

“Mr. Styles I told him to do that, its not his fault” Liam Payne said, also known as Harry’s alpha best friend, “you don’t need to fire him” Liam tried with the stubborn CEO. “FINE, you’ve got one more chance if you screw up, you’re out of here” harry pointed a finger at him and walked out of the meeting office to his own office. “t-thank you so much Mr. Payne I owe you big time” the small employee started wiping away the tears on his face. “don’t worry about it, but please next time make sure you run those transactions by me first we don’t need him to be angry again” Liam smiled at him and walked out.

Liam sighed and started walking to Harry’s office and knocked on the door “go the fuck away” “it’s me haz” Liam can hear harry mutter some curse words and open the door “what?” “we need to talk haz” “well are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to talk?” harry placed his hand on his hips “Harold stop it. You know you acted like an ass today” “well what do you expect from me Liam? they made me loss fucking money” “yeah but haz you made that poor man cry” “well he fucking deserves it” 

“you know ill have to tell louis right?” Harry’s eyes widened at the mention of his alpha “Liam don’t” “I have to haz, he told me to keep an eye on you and tell him when you’re being extra rude to your employees” Liam shrugged “Liam plleaasee don’t tell him” whined harry “stop whining Harold” Liam ordered him “you cant tell me what to do you’re not my alpha” harry crossed his arms and huffed.

“I know I am not your alpha, but louis made it my job to make sure you’re behaving while he’s at uni” “well its not my fault that those assholes piss me off” “you have to control your temper haz, you cant keep firing people every two fucking days, we are going to run out of employees at some point” Liam didn’t mean for his alpha voice to come out which immediately made harry whimper “m’sorry li m’sorry” 

“fuck haz I didn’t mean to do that I just wanted to make you understand that what you’re doing is wrong” Liam started stroking Harry’s head. Harry quickly leaned his head towards Liam’s hand signaling he liked it. Liam kept petting his head in hopes of calming down the curly boy and it worked because he started getting sleepy. 

“w-what’s the time?” harry asked after 10 minutes went by, Liam took a look at his watch “its 4:30 love” “shit I need to go home now” harry stood up and rushed to his desk to collect hid belongings. “doesn’t Lou finish his lectures at 5 pm?” asked a confused Liam “yes but I’m being punished so I need to go home and prepare” “oh crap what did you do?” “I got off while he was away” mumbled harry which lead him to glare at Liam after he laughed at him “you suck” 

Harry walked out of his office and looked at his secretary “is my car ready?” “I-I didn’t know you were leaving Mr. Styles, I’ll call r-Robert right away sir” the poor girl was trembling in fear, with shaky hands she picks up the phone and dials Harry’s personal driver “R-Robert please get Mr. Styles’ car ready, he w-wishes to leave now thank you” she placed the phone back “I informed him sir” “well I know you did, I just heard you talking to him I’m not deaf you know” “I’m s-sorry sir, I didn’t mean to make you feel like y-you were deaf” she tried to hold back her tears “whatever” he waved his hand and headed to the elevators. 

Once the elevator opened up “move!” he said to the people blocking his way “s-sorry sir” making the curly lad to just roll his eyes. He walked out and waited for about ten seconds until he started to whine again “where the fuck is that idiot Robert?” he stomped his feet. 

His black Porsche 911 pulled up “about damn time, I was sitting here under the sun for an HOUR” “sorry sir, I came here as fast as I could” Robert said as he opened the door for harry. “next time I better see your ass in front of this building before I step a foot in the elevator” “yes sir Mr. Styles” 

Once harry arrived home he waited until Robert opened the door “do I need to go and get Mr. Tomlinson as well?” Robert asked as he closes the door after harry got out. “I don’t know give him a call” “very well sir. Have a good day” “yeah yeah” 

Harry sprinted to his bedroom to get out of his work clothes and start getting ready for his alpha’s arrival. Once he was completely naked he walked to his collar collection, “hmm what am I in the mood for today?” Harry’s eyes kept roaming around all of his pretty collars “aha, this one” harry slowly took his light pink collar with a ring so his alpha can attach the leash to it. 

Satisfied with his look he made his way to the living room and kneeled down in front of the door waiting for his alpha to come home and have his way with him. 15 minutes go by and Harry’s knees are starting to hurt, he just prayed his alpha would walk through the door now. 

His prayers must have been heard because at that moment the door opens and reveals his alpha, standing there in all of his glory “well hello my precious omega” “hello alpha” harry instantly bowed his head down “look up baby, did you do what I asked you to do?” as he looked up “yes alpha I did” “let me see what you picked out baby” harry then tilted his head to give louis a much better look.

“you went along with your pretty pink one, I see” louis ran his fingers across the collar, linked his finger through the ring and pulled harry closer to him “you want me to drag you by your leash then baby? Is that why you picked it?” harry slowly nodded which didn’t make louis so happy “use your words, how many times do I have to tell you!” “y-yes alpha that’s why I picked it” louis hummed at that answer.

“stand up, and follow me” louis ordered and started to walk to their room with harry walking closely behind, louis opened one of the drawers that were filled with all sorts of leashes. Louis picked a pink leash that matches Harry’s collar “you want this one pretty boy?” “y-yes please alpha” smiling at his boy louis took the leash and attached it to the collar, he then gave it a tug to make sure it was secured. 

“c’mon on your knees now” louis pointed his finger and harry quickly obeyed. Louis walked to the bed while pulling on the pink leash. “now I hear from Liam you were being rude to your employees today baby, is that true?” “y-yes m’sorry alpha” “you just know that will only increase your punishment love” “yes a-alpha I figured it out” harry mumbled “c’mon get up here, let’s get your first punishment over with” louis patted the spot next to him on the bed. 

Harry went on the bed and instantly laid on his back “such a good boy” “thank you alpha” “okay baby so the first part in your punishment is that I’m going to fuck you with a dildo” harry tried to hold back his smile but failed miserably “ah ah ah, don’t be too happy. Cause I’m using the glass dildo” horror started to show on Harry’s face “a-alpha please d-don’t like it” “that the whole point of the punishment love” 

Louis stood up and made his way to the drawers once more to retrieve the glass dildo, once he got a hold of it, he walked to their bathroom and began to run the dildo under cold water. As soon as he felt it was done, he closed the tab and headed to his omega who was waiting patiently for him. 

“now baby you know you can color at any time you want” “yes alpha” “okay lets start now baby” louis then placed the dildo on the bed at started to spread Harry’s cheeks “want me to finger you baby?” harry quickly nodded “too bad then baby” louis chuckled making harry whine “hey! No whining” louis slapped the inside of Harry’s thigh. 

Louis picked the glass dildo and lined it up against Harry’s hole and started to push it in slowly “c-cold a-alpha” “good” louis smirked and kept pushing it in. the room filled with Harry’s pants as the whole dildo was now inside him “uh u-uh alpha, so good” “look at you you dirty omega, you just love anything I give you huh?” “y-yes alpha, love everything you give me love it so much” 

Louis pulled the dildo out then slammed it inside harry with no warnings “OH f-FUCK” harry arched his back at the action but louis didn’t stop. louis kept thrusting the dildo inside harry harder and faster at every chance he got.

“s-so good alpha” 

“always so good t-to me alpha” 

“god look at you, a fucking moaning wreck and that’s just from a dildo. What would you be doing if it were my cock huh?” harry moans loudly at louis’ words “yeah baby? You keep thinking about my knot?” “y-yes alpha w-want that s-so bad” “just imagine this dildo as my cock pretty boy, slamming into you stretching you out with my knot” with that louis slams the dildo inside him “n-not the same alpha not the s-same, need your cock a-alpha please” “well see how you behave during your punishment love” harry whines at that “what do I always say princess?” louis shakes his head “d-don’t whine” 

“yes that’s right love and what are you being now?” louis asked while still rocking the dildo back and forth inside his lover “I… um I was whining alpha” harry closed his eyes and threw his head back at the force of the dildo hitting his prostate “if I hear a whine coming out of you during your punishment you wont be getting a reward, do I make myself clear?” louis reached his fingers to the omega’s chest and pinched one of his nipples while having the other hand work on the dildo “c-crystal clear a-alpha” “that’s a good omega” 

Louis started to twist the dildo and slam it into harry “c-close m’c-close alpha” harry made the mistake of grabbing his leaking cock which made louis slap him hard against the thigh “did I fucking give you permission to touch what belongs to me?” louis asked in a very sharp tone “n-no s-sorry alpha w-was just c-close” harry let out a sob “I don’t fucking care little boy! You ask for MY permission when you want to touch what’s MINE” “y-yes alpha, s-sorry wont h-happen again” 

“so you’re close then baby huh” louis asked leading to harry nodding his head “y-yeah alpha s-so close” “touch yourself for me baby” harry quickly grabbed his cock and started moving his hand fast “f-feels so good a-alpha” louis hummed “is that so baby?” “mhm so g-good alpha” “do I make you feel good little omega?” “a-always alpha, always good” harry with his hand still around his cock, he throws his head back in pleasure. “you have to tell me when you feel like cumming princess” “y-yeah a-alpha” 

Louis suddenly have an idea as a smirk made its way past his lips. He slowly pushed a finger inside Harry’s ass next to the dildo which surprised harry “OH, o-oh alpha oh so good” harry started to push on louis’ fingers “l-love your f-fingers alpha, always helping m-me out” louis chuckled and continued to add another finger into his hole.

“g-going to cum a-alpha have t-to cum” “stop” louis tell harry, harry quickly shots his eyes open “w-what b-but but” “I said to fucking stop” with a whine and a heavy breath harry stops and removes his hand. “that’s a good boy, see wasn’t that hard love. First part is done” louis placed a kiss on Harry’s lips then wiped away the tear from his cheek. 

“since you were a bad omega who likes to disobey the rules and you touched your self without my permission, the next part of your punishment is you watching me get off without you touching anything” “that’s not fair” harry huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance “it wasn’t fair when you touched yourself without my permission nor my presence now was it” louis raised his eyebrow “n-no it wasn’t a-alpha” “that’s what I thought, now up you go, lean against the header love” 

Harry relaxed his back against the header and watched louis with hungry eyes as his alpha was stripping down. Louis was now fully naked and smirking at the omega “if you dare lift up one finger, you’re going to get it” louis threatened “y-yes alpha, I w-wont” harry nodded and placed both of his hands behind his back not really trusting himself. 

Louis grabbed the chair that was near the dresser and sat down, he took his hard cock and began to stroke it. “oh, baby this feels so good” louis looked over at harry and smirked “are you enjoying this baby?” “n-no alpha” “and why is that my pretty boy?” “w-want to touch you alpha p-please” “well baby you can stop the begging because you will not touch me” harry whined “stop that right now Harold, you disobeyed me now you have to suffer the consequences” 

Louis started to pick up his paste “look a-at you baby, you want to come here and suck me so bad lovely” harry moans “but you cant do anything about it” “p-please” harry tried to beg “save the begging for later my precious omega, you’ll be needing it”.

Louis threw his head back and imagined having his boy’s tight hole wrapped around his cock, pounding into him then stretching him out with his knot. “god baby can’t wait to have you around me” louis’ moans kept filling the room while mixed in with Harry’s whines. Louis moved his hands faster as he was about to cum with all of the thought running through his head. 

Louis closed his eyes and opened his mouth just to let his moans out “f-fuuck” louis cursed out as strands of cum started to fill his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at his partner and gave him a lazy smile once he saw the boys leaky cock against his stomach with his hands behind his back. “come here gorgeous” harry quickly stood up, walked to his alpha but without tripping on his own feet. He got down on his knees and stared at his alpha’s knot that was screaming his name. 

“you did such a good job pet” louis then started to pet his hair “t-thank you alpha” harry leans his head against louis’ hand asking for more. “you did exactly what I told you to do, my baby boy” “c-can… can I c-clean you up alpha?” harry asked with a pout and big eyes “for being a good boy my love, ill grant you this wish. Go ahead baby” louis smiled at his boy.

Harry dove into his alpha’s chest trying to get it as clean as he could. He licked every inch of his alpha’s chest then started to suck near the collarbones in hopes of getting his mark on there. “what are you doing baby?” louis smiled down at him while running a hand through his curly locks. “w-want to mark you up a-alpha” harry mumbled against the skin of his lover “baby, everyone knows I’m taken, plus they can smell you on me” louis chuckled “I know alpha, I still like to mark you” giggles harry “such a silly boy you are baby” louis took the boy’s face in his hands and placed a kiss on his lips to which harry quickly responded to and wrapped his arms around louis’ neck “enough baby” louis pulled away which made harry whine for what seems like the hundredth time today. 

“Harold” louis raised his eyebrow “s-sorry alpha just got carried away” “it’s okay baby, don’t let that happen again, now let’s move on to the next punishment” louis clapped his hands together “how many people were in that meeting you held today?” “I- I don’t remember that well alpha” “try to round it out baby” harry started thinking about that meeting “maybe about 22 maybe 23?” harry questioned more than said “good boy baby, now over my lap”

Harry sighed, stood up and laid comfortably on louis’ lap “now I’m going to give you one spank for each employee you made feel bad so that will be 23 okay baby?” “y-yes alpha” harry nodded “and remember baby, you can color at any time” louis assured him “y-yes alpha I know” harry gave him a smile.

“okay baby let’s get started and don’t forget what you have to do when I spank you” louis slapped his ass much to Harry’s surprise which made him jump “t-thank you alpha” “such a good boy with good manners baby” smiling at his boy louis continued spanking him. After the eighteenth spank harry was exhausted and out of it.

“thank- thank you alpha” 

“that’s eighteen done baby o-only five more left, can you do that for me princess?” 

“y-yes a-alpha, I- I can, got to make y-you proud” 

“you always make me proud you silly boy” 

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. SMACK. “OH t-thank you alpha” harry whimpered out “so lovely and polite baby” louis smiled. “d-did I do a g-good job a-alpha?” harry lifts his head and looks at his alpha with tears filling his eyes “yes my big boy, you did so well. Would you like your reward now baby or after a nap” “no no no no now p-please was good, you s-said so, please please alpha” harry jumped up and straddled louis’ lap wincing when his cock made in contact with louis’ body.

“okay baby okay calm down you’ll get your reward now” louis chuckled and stood up while having a strong grip on Harry’s ass, he placed him on the bed and hovered over him. Louis leaned in and placed a kiss onto Harry’s lips “since you’ve been my good boy and took both of your punishments so well, I’m giving you a reward now” harry hummed in happiness “please alpha” 

Louis started placing kisses to harry while going down until he reached his cock and placed a tiny kiss on the tip which caused harry to hiss. “are you ready baby? or do you want me to prep you?” “no n-no prep please” “okay princess” louis pressed one last kiss inside Harry’s thighs and stood up. 

Louis slowly pushed himself into harry watching as the curly headed’s mouth opened ever so slightly. “o-oh” the omega whispered. Louis smirked and pushed even more which made harry moan “f-fuck alpha a-amazing”. Once louis pushed all of him in, he leaned and kissed his lover “I love you” he whispered against the omega’s lips. He could feel Harry’s lips smile against his and say “I love you”.

Louis pulled away and started to pound into his omega. “oh, alpha s-so good so fucking good” harry had a tight grip on the bed sheets that turned his knuckles white. Louis’ thrusts kept getting harder and harder, there was just something about watching his lovers face in pure pleasure that gets him all hot and bothered. With every hard-thrust louis gave harry would let out an even louder moan. 

Moan after moan and harry was now a mess, begging his alpha to be touched he desperately needed that or else his poor cock is going to fall out. “a-alpha p-please oh please a-alpha n-need t-to be touched oh p-pretty please” tears started to fall out of Harry’s eyes. “I’m kind of busy Harold” louis gestured to the grip he had on Harry’s hips. 

“m-may I touch myself then, p-please ill b-be good” harry sobbed out “p-please alpha” “okay boy you may touch yourself, but don’t you dare cum” “oh thank you a-alpha, oh thank you so much” harry immediately sighs when his hand made contact with his cock. 

“look at you, all messed up from me. What a beautiful sight” louis licked his lips and took a long look at his omega. Eyes closed, mouth wide open moaning out his alpha’s name. louis felt all the power in the world as he was the cause of all this.

“m’close baby, going to cum inside you baby” “fuck alpha g-give it to me, give m-me your knot” “yeah baby? you want that don’t you huh? Want me to give you my puppies? Fill your beautiful body with my puppies” harry let out a sob “Y-YES OH GOD YES A-ALPHA P-PLEASE GIVE ME A-ALL OF Y-YOUR PUPPIES” louis’ thrust became even more fast and with the thought of his omega being pregnant and full of his babies was the tipping point as he came hard inside of his lover. 

“f-fuck baby” louis moans as he came “u-ugh alpha l-love your knot stretching m-me, love…love that” harry cries out. Louis looked down to find that harry was still jerking himself and hasn’t cum yet “you can cum now baby” louis stroked Harry’s wet cheek, and just as he said that the omega came hard with a scream of “ALPHA” panting he removed his hand from him self and laid it there on the bed. 

Louis smiled at carefully got on the bed, scooped his boy in his arms and spooned him to wait for his knot to go down. “t-that was pretty fun” harry giggled “yes baby that really was” louis placed a kiss on harry red cheeks. “thank you for a-always keeping me in place Lou, you’re the best alpha” “you’re welcome baby, you’re my priority I have to keep you safe and behaving all the time. And you’re the best omega anyone could ever have” “m’so lucky to have you in my live” harry scooted back into louis “believe me I’m the lucky one lovely” louis quickly pulled him even closer and tightened his grip on him.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT FORGET TO STREAM WALLS BY LOUIS TOMLINSON


End file.
